


Your Words on My Skin

by psipisi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psipisi/pseuds/psipisi
Summary: At first Yuuri was excited to have a soulmate, then a little bit confused and disappointed, but in the end nothing could come between their love even though his soulmate was a little bit.. weird?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 202
Collections: Prescription Strength Fluff





	Your Words on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ(＾∇＾) Hi everyone! 
> 
> I had this funny idea for a long time and finally found a courage to actually write it. English is not my first language. So, sorry in advance for any mistakes (^_^;) 
> 
> Also, a huge thanks for KDSkywalker for betaing! ♥～(‘▽^人)

It was a normal morning. Yuuri woke up early because apparently someone thought morning classes were a good idea. He started the coffee maker in the kitchen before going to wash his face in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom, eyes half open and what he saw in the mirror for a split second was enough to make him jump. Few seconds and a little bit of struggle later he crossed the hallway and entered Phichit’s room without knocking.

“Really, Phichit? Why did you think drawing a poodle on my face with a permanent marker was a good idea? How am I going to class now??”

Phichit, still half asleep, looked at Yuuri and started laughing hard.

“Oh my god, I wish it was my idea because it looks awesome!”

Yuuri stopped grumbling and he and Phichit looked at each other for a few seconds as realization slowly settled in.

“Wait, if you haven’t drawn this and I am pretty sure it was not on my face last night..” Yuuri slowly said.

“Oh my god Yuuri do you know what that means??? You have a soulmate Yuuri!!”

“Wait, how, at this age? Aren’t you supposed to learn about your soulmate at a young age??”

“Well my friend either your soulmate is very young or it’s the first time they drew something.”

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


It was late afternoon by the time Yuuri finally got back from his classes. He was thankful that attendance was not high, so no one saw the drawing on his face - except his professor who looked at him for a second and turned away with an expression saying _“I am so done with the young generation”_ on his face. At least Yuuri was grateful that his soulmate hadn’t drawn anything scandalous. Now at home, he was finally calm enough to answer his soulmate. 

In all actuality, he was still panicked because who couldn’t be after suddenly learning that they have a soulmate?

He thought of writing something but then he decided on doodling something simple. What was he going to write anyway? Hello? In which language? English or Japanese? What if his soulmate couldn’t read what he wrote and think he is not capable of writing a simple message? So in the end, a doodle it would be. 

_'Keep it cool but cute Yuuri, because first impressions are important, yes.' he thought to himself as he began to doodle on his hand._

Apparently doodling was not his strongest point and the end result was more like a pancake than a cute doggie but he hoped at least his soulmate would realize he has a soulmate somewhere in the world. Now it was all about waiting.

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


Since he was a mature adult, he had only checked his hands or arms a few times since morning. Well maybe 15 times in the last hour, but he had a right to be an overly excited mature adult, right? However, there was still nothing and now he was panicking that his soulmate decided not to communicate with him after seeing his pan-doggie-cake attempt. He wasn’t sure if the 3 cups of coffee he had drunk so far was affecting his emotions but it was super effective on his bladder, for sure. It was the 4th time trip to the bathroom when he got a response from his soulmate and the answer to his first doodle was absolutely not something he was expecting.

He was standing in front of the toilet and looking at his dick for the last two minutes. Actually more looking at the scribbled _“Hello!”_ and the smiley face that had appeared there. Because why? And how? And why again? Apparently this was the idea of a joke from his soulmate and he tried to smile. Result was more like a lopsided smile-ish face looking back at him from the mirror.

Oh boy, apparently his soulmate was not sharing his opinion about leaving a good impression..

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


It was a successful night for Yuuri because he was able to evade all the questions Phichit asked him about his soulmate. There was no way he could have shown or even told Phichit about how his super “funny” soulmate left a message for him on his dick. At least he came to a conclusion that his soulmate was a “he” since he had a dick to write on - again, why? - and he was totally ok with that. Not using his dick as a medium of course, being a “he”. Then it dawned on Yuuri that he had to answer, somehow. How would he make his soulmate understand that his joke was not a kind of joke Yuuri would appreciate without being explicit?

So, Yuuri started writing all his messages on his hand, with the hope of if he insisted on writing on his hand that his soulmate would understand and start using his hand as well. It shouldn’t have been that hard, right?

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


One year later Yuuri was both happy that he had a nice soulmate whom he could talk about anything and had similar interests with him, and also completely hopeless about what to do with his soulmate who continued to write on his dick. He did not believe it was a joke anymore. Unfortunately it was too late for Yuuri to ask about his soulmate, Victor's, communication preferences.

_'Hey Victor, could I ask why we are talking through our dicks?'_

At least his graduation day was almost there and that was the day that he and Victor would first meet. They had decided on meeting for the first time on Yuuri’s graduation day. It had been a mutual decision to wait and to keep the magic of being soulmates as long as possible - that even meant not using cellphones to communicate. However, currently Yuuri was questioning his life choices because it was weird reading how to recognise his soulmate on his.. Well nevermind..

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


“Congratulations Yuuri!”

an unfamiliar face voice said behind Yuuri. Turning around, Yuuri immediately knew that this was his soulmate - his Victor.

“Victor!” Yuuri said happily after taking a minute to admire his super handsome and charming soulmate. 

The hug they shared was warm and very emotional.

“I am so happy you made it. I am so happy that we finally met.” Yuuri murmured, still hugging Victor.

“There was no way I could have missed this my Yuuri. We waited so long.” Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s neck.

“Let’s go somewhere else..”

“Hai.”

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


The following days were incredibly lovely, exciting. and tiring. They cuddled at home, fell asleep while watching movies. They went sightseeing which turned into a shopping spree - _“But Yuuri I always wanted to buy you gifts!”_ Victor said insisting. They ate from street vendors, had fancy dinners. It was their last day together and while having dinner at a nice restaurant Victor asked Yuuri if he would like to marry him. A kiss was Yuuri’s answer.

  


=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

  


One of the things Yuuri learned about Victor after he started living with him was that he always wore t-shirts. Sure he had nice jackets and sweaters but they were only for outside and mostly being carried around. It was only fall and Victor was Russian so it made sense, at first. On a really cold winter day Yuuri finally asked how cold the winters were in Russia since Victor was still wearing a t-shirt!

“Oh, it’s really cold, especially around this time of the year but I got used to wearing short sleeved shirts so I could have talked with you.” smiled Victor.

“You only needed to look at your hand, would not wearing gloves have been enough?" wondered Yuuri knowing his soulmate could be extra sometimes, but wasn’t that a little bit too much extra?

“Well if my Yuuri hasn't kept writing on my upper arm, yeah I could have.” chuckled Victor.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Yuuri said perplexed.

“What do you mean what do I mean? You always wrote to my upper arm as _you_ know.”

“No I did not! I always wrote on top of my hand, ok maybe on my wrist sometimes but that is not that high for sure and at least I did not write on a weird place!”

“Umm, well, I am pretty sure my hand was _also_ not a weird place?”

“What?? Hand? What hand?!” sputtered Yuuri.

“The hand I wrote on?”

“...”

“Wait a second Yuuri, I am too confused right now. You said you wrote on your hand but they always appeared on my upper arm. And you never saw my messages on your hand?”

Yuuri nodded, feeling embarrassed already knowing where this is going.

“So, where did my messages appear?”

What Yuuri murmured was too quiet for Victor to hear.

“Couldn’t hear you love, repeat that please?”

“Umm… on my… ehm.. dick..” said Yuuri, face beet red. 

“Your what??” sputtered Victor, face also as red as a tomato.

“I always wrote on my hand so you could understand that I would prefer writing on our hands instead of your d.. umm.. there. But after a while I realized you weren’t going to and probably you had a reason for not to, and I was too embarrassed to ask..” Yuuri spluttered.

“Oh my god Yuuri, I never wrote on my.. I was also wondering why you insisted on writing on your upper arm. I believe something got messed up somewhere and where we write is not where the messages appear. Let me try something.” said Victor while looking for a pen. Yuuri frantically searched his body to find the heart Victor drew on his forearm and stopped when he heard Victor laughing and pointing to his face. And the heart was there right on top of his nose. 

“I can’t believe I spent months thinking my soulmate had weird choices” Yuuri facepalmed.

“How could you think that about me Yuuri, I am wounded!”

“Uhh.. Can we just leave this here and pretend it never happened?”

“Can I get a kiss instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wondered, the reason for them to learn that they a soulmate at this age is because all the things they wrote previously appeared on the spots it's almost impossible to find, such as on their back. My poor babies, sorry, but not sorry（⌒▽⌒）
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos! 
> 
> Please also check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Psipisi) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/elven_hunter_psipisi/) for my YOI art.


End file.
